One Kiss Is Poison
by Morgana's Child
Summary: The Lamia isn't incapable of love, but she is too scared of the idea. One kiss and the man she falls for would die. Why did the high priestess give her such a curse? She met someone, but is his love real or is it just her spell that she can't turn off? (In cooperation with potterofhallows and the first chapter is now the start of the story)


_Merlin wins :)_

_PotterofHallows wrote most of this, but I came up with idea XD Teamwork!_

* * *

><p>How did she become into the murderous beast? The type to take a man's life in one kiss? Morgana was the answer. Lamia was once a witch and she swore her loyalty to Morgause and Morgana. She desired freedom and acceptance. Little did Lamia know what Morgause and Morgana had planned.<p>

One night, Morgana summoned her for a meeting in the woods. Morgana asked what Lamia as willing to do. She foolishly told Morgana that she was willing to do anything. So the newest High Priestess mixed her blood with a serpent's. Lamia was sure that there was no torture worse than the transformation. She never saw Morgana again after that night, but she knew Morgana had plans for her. So she had to wait.

Time went on and now Lamia was in a wooden cage. Another slave trader had caught her. She felt the horse dragging the cage stop. Was she in Camelot yet?

The door covered in her scratches opened. Lamia looked at the man who had opened it. Her look was deadly and full of anger. How dear he enslave her?

"Good morning love," he said in a cold voice. "Ready for your new life in Camelot's pleasure house? You might actually get paid at the brothel."

Lamia wasn't scared; no way would anyone want her to work in such a place. "I am not a whore," she spat. Well she somewhat was. She kissed any man just to survive and satisfy her hunger. But, her kisses were poison. A sweet poison that killed men nice and slowly. They devoured life.

"You will be," the slave trader retorted before throwing some chicken into her cage. He should have realised that she never ate the food he gave her.

Lamia was about to use her magic before she heard horses coming. She frowned at the sounds. Had they come to pick her up?

She froze when the horses came into view. It was the king and his men. She moved back slightly. If the king knew what she was she would be killed.

The slave trader turned around and bowed. "Your majesty."

"What's in your cage?" Arthur asked as he dismounted his horse. He walked over to the man.

The trader grabbed Lamia's arm and pulled her out of the cage. "A girl Sire," he answered. He looked at her and said close to her ear, "smile and curtsy for the king."

Lamia forced herself to grin before curtsying. "My lord."

"Where are you taking her?" Arthur asked before examining her.

The trader looked at the king and smirked. "The house for whores."

Arthur looked into the eyes of the Lamia and smiled. "No you aren't. Because I claim her. She will be a maid in my castle."

Lamia looked up to Arthur. He obviously didn't have the amulet on. The amulet that the slave trader wore to stop himself from being possessed by magic. His smile was more than friendly.

"But –" the trader went to protest.

Arthur had to interrupt. "How much?"

The trader paused and looked Lamia up and down. "Five hundred…gold," he replied.

Arthur nodded and went to his horse. He took out a bag filled with gold coins and handed it to Lamia's capturer. "Take the whole lot, im sure there is more than five hundred."

The trader nodded. "Thank you," he smiled. He chuckled at his slave and walked over to his horse.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked her with a grin. He offered his hand for her to take.

Lamia placed her hand on his. "Lamia."

"Lovely," Arthur led her to the horses. "Merlin, give her your horse."

Merlin dismounted his horse and smiled at Lamia. "Milady."

Lamia forced herself to smile back, but she knew he had magic. He was her enemy. The great Emrys. "Please, you may keep your horse. It is more than what I deserve." She turned to face Arthur and nodded, "thank you my lord. I am grateful."


End file.
